


Many Thoughts

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [98]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poemA poem of the many thoughts gather within me while keeping myself collective and not think negative and overthink things not have a panic/anxiety attack





	Many Thoughts

Many Thoughts  
Thoroughly thinking  
The one thought  
Grasp the mind  
Like glue  
Stays there  
To make more  
Thoughts appear  
Let the mind  
Take control  
Since it’s  
Very powerful  
Something difficult  
To get  
Rid of  
Good  
Sad  
Bad  
Anxious  
Scary  
Happy  
Anger  
Joyful  
Thoughts  
The many thoughts  
Being created  
How to work  
And  
Control  
Them  
Without feeling  
Fear and worry  
My mind races  
In thinking process  
Collectivity calm  
Nothing to worry  
Maintain  
Myself  
As a whole  
Sometimes  
I want them  
Out of my head  
Stay far away  
Never get  
Near me  
There are better things  
Gather the thoughts  
Away from me  
Remain as one  
Also calm  
Not have  
Many thoughts


End file.
